Mi peor pesadilla
by NateElric
Summary: Kotomi Irie es una jovencita de todo menos tímida. Con las mejores características de sus padres ella puede romper cualquier barrera, pero ¿Podrá vencer la de Nobuhiko Kimura, alias Non-chan?


**Hola, hola. No soy profesional en esto de subir capítulos en pero intentare hacer lo mejor.**

 **Esta novela está basada en la información del anime y que encontré en internet. Cabe aclarar que no he visto el dorama de Itazura na Kiss por razones de que no lo encontré :,v Comencemos!**

 **Disclaimer: Itazura na Kiss no me pertenece, solo juego con sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Uno no sabe que puede pasar mañana.

Tal vez ganes grandioso premio y tu vida mejore.

Tal vez te enamores.

Tal vez reencuentres a alguien.

O tal vez, te mueras.

Sí, así era mi psicología. ¿Por qué tenía que ser una persona buena si nunca me pasaba nada bueno?

Desde niño estuve enfermo, siempre recostado en una cama de hospital conociendo y despidiéndome de mis nuevos amigos; nadie se acordó nunca de mí.

Fue así como comencé a ser un idiota, y uno verdaderamente malo.

Me abrí paso en el mundo de la fama y cuando ya nadie podía conmigo, mi enfermedad me recordó que ella aún podía. Aún puedo recordar a Kotoko, la nueva señora Irie, dándome una buena bofetada y devolviéndome al mundo real.

Si alguna vez me rendí ante alguien y me mostré como soy, esa fue Kotoko.

En los años siguientes, cuando parecía que la operación recomendada por Irie-sama había dado resultado, me dedique un poco mejor a mi carrera artística triunfando como siempre.

No perdí el contacto con Yuuki aunque jamás lo afiancé, pues yo estaba demasiado ocupado en mi carrera y mi buen amigo parecía decidido a terminar el secundario y ser el presidente de la empresa de su familia. Bueno, nos seguimos hablando por mensaje y a veces yo le dedicaba un poco (muy poco) tiempo para hablar con él.

Nos volvimos a reencontrar años más tarde en la graduación de él en administración empresarial. Allí volví a ver a la familia Irie nuevamente, y conocí a la que sería mi peor pesadilla.

-Non-chan –saludó la despistada de Kotoko mientras me abrazaba, aunque bien sabía que el contacto humano no era de mis cosas favoritas -, que bien que estés aquí, Yuuki estará feliz de verte.

-Estoy seguro –asentí.

¿Quién no se alegraría de verme?

-¡Mamá! –escuché entonces.

Un quejido cansado y agudo que reclamaba desde abajo. Incliné mi cabeza para ver una niña similar a Kotoko pero también con un poco de Irie-sama. ¿Qué diablos…?

-Kotomi –regañó Kotoko a la pequeña -, sé educada y saluda a Kimura-kun.

La niña en sí era de baja estatura, con el pelo un tanto castaño como el de Naoki pero con cierto parecido al cabello de Kotoko, al alzar sus ojos hacia mí pude ver dos grandes ojos marrones que me miraron con aparente curiosidad.

-Non-chan –sonrió entonces usando mi maldito apodo.

Mi cara se desfiguró por completo. Y Kotoko lo notó.

-Lo siento –se disculpó con una sonrisa -. Kotomi por lo general sigue mucho a Yuuki, entonces debió haberte visto en algún lugar.

-Es el mejor amigo de Oji-sama –sonrió la niña con orgullo.

No parecía mala pero era realmente insufrible. Se aburría muy rápido y se quejaba cuando Irie-sama se marchaba sin llevarla. Finalmente, cuando creí que estaba por matarla, llegó Yuuki a saludar.

-¡Oji-sama! –chilló la pequeña lanzándose a abrazar a Yuuki.

Así, se quedo calmada. Yo hablé y felicité a Yuuki por sus logros mientras la niña estaba colgada de su pierna.

-No creí que fueras tan popular con los niños –me burlé al ver ese fervoroso amor de parte de la niña hacia mi amigo.

Yuuki se limito a encogerse de hombros.

-Oniichan y Kotoko nunca están, por lo que yo soy el encargado de velar por su seguridad en la casa.

Y "Mi-Chan" volvió a hacerse notar en la noche. Un poco torpe como su madre pero con tanta decisión como la misma.

Si bien Mi-chan me intereso tanto como ver una vela derretirse, algo de ella quedó en mí.

Parecía haber sacado lo mejor de ambos padres. Era decidida y energética, pero a la vez la envolvía una aura de misterio que seguramente se intensificaría con el tiempo.

Cuando me tocó cuidarla para las fotos (pues la niña no era fanática de los flash en su cara y yo no quería fotos por el simple hecho de molestar), me vi envuelto en los peores problemas.

Corrió, escapándose de mí, por todo el salón y cuando logré alcanzarla me obligó a cargarla. Sí, me obligó. Ni a mi hermana menor le era concedido tal honor y aquella chiquilla se trepó en mi espalda y me trató como se trata a un poni.

En toda mi vida jamás había hecho todo lo que sucedió aquella noche con la revoltosa niña. No parecía ser yo, deje de ser yo. Y en algún momento… comencé a divertirme con ella. Era algo caprichosa al igual que yo y ninguno daba el brazo a torcer pero me hizo reír como cuando conocí a su madre. ¿Mencioné que Kotomi se tropezaba en cada paso? Era distraída y torpe, muy extraña.

¡Y me divertí! ¡Y reí! Y cuando ambos confabulamos un plan para hacer una broma a Yuuki, ¡fui feliz!

Así que, al término de la celebración por la graduación, Mi-chan estaba colgada a mi pierna.

-¡Mi-chan! –regañó su abuela al ver que no quería separarse de mí -¡El joven Kimura debe irse, Mi-chan!

Ni Yuuki, ni sus abuelos, ni su madre, siquiera el mismo Irie-kun lograron despegar a la pequeña niña de mi pierna.

-No te vayas –pidió -. Ahora tú eres mi amigo.

De una niña de seis años, sí. Me había vuelto su amigo.

-Toma –dije entonces tomando la bufanda que había llevado por si hacía frío -, tú me sueltas y dejas de ser una llorona y yo te la entrego.

Accedió de inmediato, con un interés masivo por la simple prenda. Y así fue como recién dejó que yo subiera al auto de Yuuki para que me llevara a mi casa.

-Se encariña muy rápido con las personas, más si son hombres –explicó Yuuki en el auto -. Mi madre siempre chilla por ello. Dice que no es bueno en una niña hacer eso. Cuando sea más grande Oniichan ha decidido enviarla a un colegio para niñas. Así se le quitará el mal habito.

Me reí internamente al imaginar a una Mi-chan adolescente prendiéndose del primer hombre que le guste. Como su madre, claro. Y seguro no se rendiría hasta tenerlo.

Me pregunto quién será el pobre desafortunado que caiga en los encantos de Kotomi Irie.

* * *

 **Recuerden dejar sus review! Hasta pronto!**


End file.
